Screamin'
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Juvia estava cansada de não ser notada por seu amado e decide se declarar perante todos da cidade.


Scremin' (Gritando)

Ultimamente Juvia estava cansada de não ser notada por Gray, pois dia após dia ela fazia de tudo para tentar chamar a atenção de seu amado, mas de nada adiantava. Por muitas vezes ela o pegou observando o vago, como se seus pensamentos estivessem bem distantes.

A cada dia Juvia ficava mais triste e sem esperanças de conquistar o coração do mago do gelo, a cada dia ela ficava mais fria e solitária.

_I've never seen anything else quite like you._

_You look at me vacantly empty_

_Just stare right throught._

_Eu nunca vi nada semelhante em você._

_Você olha pra mim vagamente vazia_

_Basta olhar direto._

_I'm such a sad, sad sigght._

_It's such a cold, cold night._

_Eu sou uma visão triste, triste._

_Está uma noite fria, fria._

Certo dia, enquanto estava àquela algazarra de sempre pela guilda, Juvia percebeu que seu amado não estava no meio da bagunça desta vez – por mais incrível que isso possa parecer.

Juvia percorreu toda a guilda atrás de Gray, perguntou a Mirajane se ele estava em algum trabalho, mas ela lhe disse que não. Então Juvia decidiu subir no topo da guilda e deixou-se ser levada por seus instintos e gritou pra quem pudesse ouvi-la tudo que estava sentido e a intensidade de seus sentimentos por Gray.

_I'm screaming' on the top of the world!_

_Estou gritando no topo do mundo!_

_Can you hear me,_

_I'm screamin' from the top of the world._

_Can you hear me?_

_Don't you know that,_

_I'm screamin' from the top of the world._

_Don't you feel me?_

_Você pode me ouvir,_

_Eu estou gritando do topo do mundo._

_Você pode me ouvir?_

_Você não sabe que_

_Estou gritando do topo do mundo._

_Não me sente?_

Juvia gritou aos sete ventos os seus sentimentos por Gray durante muito tempo, enquanto a chuva fria cobria o seu corpo. Algo dentro dela queria muito que ele pudesse ouvi-la e que viesse ao seu encontro, mas para sua tristeza nada aconteceu.

Ela já estava cansada de tanto gritar, havia o chamado e se declarado durante incessantes horas do alto da guilda e nenhuma resposta foi enviada por parte dele. Juvia estava em seu limite, não aguentava pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, agora ela desejava somente que Gray soubesse que a cada dia que se passara, apesar de tudo, que ela estava tentando.

Ela tentava de todas as maneiras fazer com que ele a notasse, tentava dizer e mostrar que o amava, e tentava com todas as forças não desistir de fazê-lo notar a sua existência como mulher.

_I'll scream till I'm bleeding_

_And I will crush through the ceiling._

_No you don't know what I'm feeling_

_And that I'm dying. Trying._

_Vou gritar até sangrar_

_E eu esmagarei ao máximo._

_Não, você não sabe o que estou sentindo_

_E que estou morrendo. Tentando, tentando._

Juvia já sabia de cada gosto e manias de Gray – todo mundo conhece a principal dele de ficar nu – observá-lo era seu maior e melhor passatempo, e a cada segundo que ambos estão na guilda, ela não para de analisa-lo, tentando decorar cada expressão facial de sua maior obsessão na vida, e a cada vez que essa sua obsessão por ele aumentava, mais ela se parecia com uma visão triste e vazia diante todos na guilda, e lembrando-se disso a fazia quere gritar cada vez mais e mais seus sentimentos perante a todos em Magnolia.

_I've analized everything, anything that you do._

_I am physically, mentally over obsessed with you._

_I'm such a sad, sad sight._

_It's such a cold, cold night._

_I'm screaming on the top of the world!_

_Eu estarei analisando tudo, qualquer coisa que você faz._

_Estou fisicamente, mentalmente obcecado em você._

_Eu estou como uma visão triste, triste._

_É como uma noite fria, fria._

_Eu estou gritando no topo do mundo!_

Ela sempre pensou que entrando para a Fairy Tail, ela estaria mais próxima de seu amado, mas a rejeição ou falta de percepção por parte de Gray, conseguia fazer com que o seu coração doesse mais forte do que se ela estivesse longe dele.

Apesar de estar gritando com toda a sua alma e coração, do lugar mais alto de Magnolia que conhecera, mas algo dentro de si insistia de que ele não poderia ouvi-la.

Ás vezes ela chegava a pensar que sua obsessão por Gray Fullbuster lhe fazia muito mal, ás vezes ela sentia vontade de matar esse sentimento dentro de si que a inundava com amargura, juntamente com o sonho de que algum dia ele poderia a chegar a amá-la de verdade.

_And I'm so close to what I've dreamed of._

_But it hurts so._

_Yeah it hurts so._

_E eu estou tão perto do que eu sonhei._

_Mas isto dói._

_Sim,isto dói._

_Top of the world._

_Top of the world._

_I'm screamin' on the top of the world._

_Top of the world._

_Top of the world._

_I'm screamin' on the top of the world._

_But I don't think I can be heard by you... you... you.. __you._

_Topo do mundo._

_Topo do mundo._

_Eu estou gritando no alto do mundo._

_Topo do mundo._

_Topo do mundo._

_Eu estou gritando no alto do mundo._

_Mas eu não acho que posso ser ouvido por você ... você ... você .. você._

_Could be you never will._

_Could be I have to kill._

_This dream that makes me ill._

_Pode ser que você nunca será_

_Pode ser que eu tenha que matar_

_Esse sonho que me faz mal._

Fim.


End file.
